Obituary
by Simon920
Summary: Someday it could happen...


Warnings: death, I suppose

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Obituary**

**Nightwing**

It was announced late yesterday afternoon that the vigilante known as Nightwing was killed in action while attempting to apprehend the Joker. GPD officers were called in as backup and made the arrest, but unfortunately Nightwing sustained fatal injuries when a jumpline he was using was severed by an intense laser beam fired by his adversary, causing him to fall over ten stories, landing on a vehicle parked below. Despite heroic efforts, he was declared dead at Wayne General Hospital in Gotham at seventeen minutes after five. The cause of death was cited as massive internal injuries. He was thought to be approximately twenty-four years old.

Though information about his family and early life are classified, it's known that he was the original Robin, learning his profession first hand from Batman, his long time partner. It's presumed that he was approximately ten years old when he made his first appearances fighting criminals and quickly became a welcomed and beloved figure both in his home city of Gotham and around the world. Over the next few years he grew into his job and found a loyal following both among a young fan base as well as with the more main stream law enforcement professionals he regularly worked with. He was a fully qualified and licensed member of Gotham Police Department and Interpol as well as being a founding member of both the Teen Titans and the Outsiders and worked with both the Justice League and the Justice Society. He is the only person to have led the Titans, the Outsiders and the Justice League of America and was both widely respected and personally liked by the entire hero community.

When he was about fourteen he was instrumental in conceiving, founding and leading the group known as the Teen Titans. He remained with them for a number of years, several times commenting that they were his 'family', leading to speculation that he was the product of a broken home, though this was never confirmed and he declined to confirm or deny this.

After approximately nine years as Robin he seemed to outgrow the persona and changed both his name and his costume, assuming the identity of 'Nightwing', once explaining that it was a tribute to Superman, though the details and reasoning for this remain vague. Rumors that the break with Batman was caused by growing friction between the two men have never been confirmed. It was at this time that he began a more solo career, though he could still often could be seen teaming with other heroes or groups to fight the ongoing war against crime. Though other youngsters have taken up the Robin identity in recent years, it is generally conceded that the first one was clearly the best in terms of crime fighting and forensic talent, establishing the character and in his ability to humanize the hero community.

Because of his precocious talents, several organized crime families placed a price on his head from the time he was likely about eleven until the present. He once jokingly commented that he saw this as 'a compliment and hoped to continue being worthy'.

He was ranked for the last ten years among the top five gymnasts in the world and was considered to be one of the world's premier athletes. He excelled in a number of martial arts as well as being known to enjoy parachuting, scuba diving, motorcycling and a wide range of other sports.

Beyond his professional achievements and dedication to his career, he was known for his sense of humor and lighthearted approach, often making jokes and puns while he fought criminals or dodged bullets. Affable and outgoing, he was a rare exception in the hero community, known for its intense personalities and degree of introspection.

Though he was devoted to his work, he was never seen to be self-absorbed or arrogant, despite his exceptional abilities and, later, his looks. An unauthorized poster of him holds the record with just over ten million copies sold worldwide. He used a court injunction to siphon a percentage of the profits from the poster to favored charities.

He was famous for his many charitable activities and efforts to help young people avoid a life of the streets or involvement with drugs or crime. He quietly, and without fanfare, supported such diverse organizations as Doctors Without Borders, the World Wildlife Fund and the Retired Performers Home, among others. He also, with the adamant stipulation of no publicity, often gave time to Make a Wish and Ronald McDonald House, taking cancer stricken young ladies to school dances or showing up at an ailing seven-year-olds birthday party.

The President made a statement outside the Oval Office shortly after the announcement of Nightwing's death was released; "He was a role model for our young people and a force for good who will be missed all over the world. My wife and I both liked him personally very much, are deeply saddened by today's terrible news and shall miss him." The president then ordered flags to fly at half-mast at all government buildings for a full week in Nightwing's honor.

Superman, when informed, commented "I knew Nightwing from the time he was a child and respected him tremendously but more than that, I was very fond of him. He once told me that he thought of me as an uncle to come to for a talk and advice; I just hope I was some small help to him when he did. Of course he was intelligent and a hard worker but I've always thought that he was the one to humanize the hero community and he deserves the credit for that. He made people see us as people trying to do some good instead of our being aliens or weirdos flying around, above everything. I've always hoped that if I'm ever blessed with a son, he will be something like this remarkable young man"

Red Arrow, the former sidekick Speedy simply said, "He was my brother, since we were like eleven, my best friend. No one really knows the shit he had to go through—the crap I put him through and how hard he worked—he made it all look so damn easy."

Flash's statement read, in part, "He was godfather to my kids and he was one of a kind. He's irreplaceable."

Police Commissioner Gordon of Gotham, who rushed to the hospital as soon as the news was received over police radio's, made a statement shortly after Nightwing was declared dead. "When he started this, when I first met him I gave Batman hell for endangering a youngster by putting him in the line of fire every night, but Robin—as he as then—swore it was his choice and what he wanted to be doing. I always dreaded the possibility that one day this would happen and I begged him to be careful but he always had the same answer for me. He'd look at me, laugh and say he never wanted to wake up one morning and see gray hairs, then I'd tell him it beat the alternative and he'd usually smile and shake his head. He was the best and the brightest in everything he did; I can't begin to express how devastated I am today or how great a loss this is."

Batman was unavailable for comment and is said to be in seclusion.

His educational background is unknown.

His legal name, marital status, age and surviving family are unknown.

It had been requested that in lieu of flowers, contributions should be sent to the Police Relief Fund, a charity benefiting the families of police officers killed in action.

Funeral arrangements will be private.

3/21/09


End file.
